warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:The Fires of Heaven
Vegas, have you read anything on Titan deployment? It's not just "Drop the titan on the fly!". That would cause the titan to fall over and blow up. The ships carrying them are large, cumbersome, and must be stationary during dropoff. That is why an entire Titan Legion was destroyed during the Heresy, because they tried to drop at no notice, and their carriers were big-ass bulls-eyes. //--Run4urLife! 19:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) What do you think of having the Angel in the capital? KuHB1aM 12:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :While that'd be great if we were doing things on an Inquisitor skirmish-game scale, this ain't a small-scale campaign. That and, this thing is a jet-black, reflective dome the size of a Defiler. No Imperial planner in their right mind would build a city next, nigh or near that. Under the capital, on the other hand, could have characters going head to head without the risk of some jackass sniper clipping them. In an Eldar Undercity made of Wraithbone, because the planet was terraformed by the Eldar, after all. The creative cogs are grinding as I write... //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 13:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) That's what I meant. Underneath the city, mac. This way, I can crush you while seeing your eyes. KuHB1aM 13:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :We've been through this. You are a little remnant Space Marine. My Space Marines walked on Terra itself. Kaldrin is an Initiate to a Chapter that amounts to Dorn's castoffs. Alistair is an 8' tall semi-daemonic powerhouse. You can't see his eyes because you can't even meet his gaze. I'll strip the flesh from your bones Little Brother. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 13:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Just cause' your an incredibly powerful psychic badass doesn't mean your allies are. And don't say they are; that wouldn't be fair, lol. KuHB1aM 14:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Not all of them are, but the Third does have more Sorcerers than the other Grand Companies. But I won't bring them along. Unless I decide to distill the souls of your entire force. Which is unlikely, because I want those guys navigating for my ships and working to maintain those Warp Storms. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Score one for the Golden Legion. I mean, in real terms, if you distilled the entire force, it might create a morale blow so crippling parts of the Astartes might not recover. Or it could be a reverse effect and you could have hundreds or so Chapters calling for vengeance. Anyhow, this way the lapdogs get their chance at banging some heads, muahahahaha KuHB1aM 14:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Joining Hey Run4 Could I perhaps please join the rp with my character Groshnak Well, Orks seem a little odd in this setting, but if you have a good reason for them to show up, I can't see why not. Now, to Kuh, Space Marines don't suddenly get put in supervisory positions. They're all autonomous organizations, who don't necessarily answer to the High Lords of Terra on all things. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 03:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Also my companys are acting under the adeptus mechanicus not on thier own.Vegas adict 07:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Not always. Rare instance of lapdog action, runner. I shall find a way, Vegas! Your tank-huggers shall be inducted into my army muahahahaha! KuHB1aM 10:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Vegas, Space Marines don't act under the Mechanicus! They act under the Adeptus Astartes! Two completely different organizations! Space Marines are beyond Mechanicus control. They can ask the Space Marines to do whatever, but there's a very complex system to go through involving calling on ancient favours, blood oaths etc, and Space Marines certainly don't work under another group like you seem to be implying. Go read some fluff material! //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 13:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Right, okay, you two seem to be having issues with the setting. The only people the Adeptus Terra can't touch is the Inquisition. Space Marines, as the Emperor's Chosen and such, have more leeway than others, not quite independent, but as close as you can get. The Mechanicus answer to Terra. The Space Marines answer to Terra. Not answering to Terra leads to condemnation as a heretic and all the other Space Marine Chapters/Titan Legions/Mechanicus Temples/Inquisitors etc will all be out for your blood. Everyone owes loyalty to Terra. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 13:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry,The steel fists are protecting the mechanicum forces.also look at this from the lexicanum.After the Emperor formed the Imperium of Man, he engendered support with the Martian Mechanicum, an already existing empire. On Mars, he was commonly seen as the Omnissiah, the earthly representative of the Machine God. As the Mechanicum put down a small rebellion by senior tech-priests, the Fabricator-General of Mars and the Emperor signed the Treaty of Mars, allying the two empires, guaranteeing the sovereignty of each. In return for supplying the Imperium with war machines and servicing the technology of the Imperium, any and all STC technology found by the Imperium would be donated to the Mechanicum.Vegas adict 15:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I see. That doesn't change that they still bow to Terra. Hungary bowed to Austria. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 18:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Templars... When i said in my post 'I cannot see their allegiance, only their black armor' i meant they are actually your black legion, not the templars, Savark Simply jumps to a conclusion, as i usually do. I don't mean to accuse you, i should have said more clearly but anyway, if you do not wish to change your post you don't have to, they seem to be here early You'd see Templars a fair ways off, considering theyu're a loud, aggressive lot. But I'll change the post now. It'll make life easier without random wildcard chapters in there. I thought you might mean Alistair and the Warband he's with, but didn't want to assume. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 10:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) By the way, as i am about to go and screw up some imperials i may need some more men, ten chosen and a couple defilers isn't enough for what I'm planning, a couple of hundered cultists should do it =D :I'll have Alistair show up with some backup soon enough. Until I show up with the reinforcements and more dakka, bring Daemons. //--''Run4My Talk'' 08:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I enjoy your thinking I left you with a group of 3rd Grand Company Sorcerors. Once I finally get the rough draft finished, it'll be fairly obvious that the 3rd bargained with, and often enslaved Daemons rather than housing them during the Exile. Those guys all have more than a few Daemonic Pacts going on. Have some fun with them til Alistair shows up. He's an Alpha. Yes, I am that evil. //--''Run4My Talk'' 09:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) A couple hundred cultists and some sorcerers? I have two full companies of Astartes, as well as two full Imperial Guard regiments with mechanized support. I've also got Soren Primus' PDF and Imperial forces under my leash. Maybe you should bring along the plagued, daemon-spawn. KuHB1aM 21:23, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Believe me, you'll be a bit 'shaken up' word of advice, don't look to the skies, keep your feet on the ground! I read the Termites post. You have just done a very foolish thing indeed. Although you have taken us by suprise with your ground thingy, you realize that your numbers are useless. You are now caught in a bottleneck where we can pick you off. KuHB1aM 00:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Our numbers may be useless, but can you fight a planet itself? Alistair incoming. A lot of the psychic powers he uses are from Inquisitor, and some of them are home-made Inquisitor-style psychic powers. That's a heads-up for when he uses Warp Walk, Puppet Master, Curse of the Leper, Fleshcage, Hatestorm, Drain Life etc. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, hold up a sec, Dark seer. It's called god-modding. You killed one of my named characters, and your making the city fall in on itself? Revise your post. Single-handedly destroying almost the majority of my men is out of the question. Plus the fact that this all took place in like less than several minutes is just bullshit. I had two full companies of space marines, and two entire regiments. To obliterate over 3/4s and call the rest stragglers is out of the question. Also, we are in a town. A valley town. As in two story buildings and a town square, with a large perimeter and fortified artificial defenses. I think we need to reset Act 2 to right before the battle and clarify here, as I don't see this as the least bit fair because of the god-modding. Building tunnels and laying explosives take time, and the Imperials might notice all the commotion underneath. Sorry if I come off a whiny; I just don't appreciate the domination over me within 5 seconds when the battle hasn't yet started to heat up. KuHB1aM 20:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Got a point there. But then, KuH, do you know how big an IG regiment is? Think the current-day Chinese or US Army. Or the USSR's military. I'm gonna have to start putting a tighter leash on things, it seems. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I know how big. That's why I say restart. It'd be impossible to leave only "stragglers" when I have 2'' IG Regiments on the ground. It'd be fucking impossible to kill that many in mere minutes. KuHB1aM 20:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Clearly you've never played Apocalypse. Or heard of Exterminatus. But that does affect the story aspect. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 21:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Clearly your correct. But I'm just emphasizing my point. Maybe realistically in the 40k universe, this is plausible to destroy massive armies in seconds. But it doesn't make for a good story, and the setting hasn't bee clarified. KuHB1aM 23:17, 18 August 2009 (UTC) While i completely agree with you i am a horrible writer (As i'm sure you may have noticed) Besides, it is physically possible vast majority of the men are still alive, the entire city does not fall, only part of it, in the shape for a 8 pointed star, making it a chaos focal point on the planet, many men could possibly survive the earthquakes, especially space marines, People on the outskirts of the city could escape, even after the earthquakes, just many men would be killed. If you realllllllllly hate me for doing this i will change. And I mentioned air evacuation too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but the fact that we got our asses whupped in such a short amount of time is out of the question. All I'm saying is to tone it down a bit and maybe not destroy half the city and most of the Imperial task-force in less than four posts, leaving only "stragglers." KuHB1aM 11:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Surprise attack, in the middle of a strongpoint. Good defences can turn a fortress into a prison in the wrong circumstances. And stragglers can be anyone who falls behind. Not necessarily the dregs. This was a surprise body blow that dealt some damage and threw you into confusion. Not necessarily a massacre. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Not necessarily? I was certainly getting a vibe that stragglers were the left-over wounded, the entire garrison was getting crushed and pushed into a tiny little position, and that there was alot of god-modding involved. Again, sorry for complaining, but I'm getting this "OMGBBQ kick ass without battle development" feeling. The story certainly doesn't seem friendly towards me right now when the battle has basically already ended with a self-decided victor. KuHB1aM 20:47, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Okay i'll change it, i don't have the time right now but i will ASAP, i'll have to think of something else... K. I'll make appropriate changes to my own post to reflect yours. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, guys. I appreciate it. Again, sorry if I came off as an asshole or some other kind of ass archetype. KuHB1aM 01:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC) It's okay, your completely right, i apologize for being such a god-modding prick, however, can i do the same thing but the bomb epically fails, Savark gets shot down then has to fight his way out of the city? MAYBE even get back to the hole and detonate it?